In order to improve work efficiency, work may be imaged, and a video image (image) of the work may be analyzed. In the aforementioned work analysis, the video image of the work is delimited into ranges of a plurality of motions constituting the work, and a length of the video image of each motion (that is, the required time of each motion) is specified. Then, on the basis of the specified required time, it is determined whether or not improvement is necessary for each motion.
In the work analysis, attribute information such as classification, type, and the like is assigned to each motion constituting the work. In the invention disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, the values of attribute information on the screen provided at the position far from a playback screen of the work video image are configured to be selected from pull-down lists.